fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujiyama Clan
The Fujiyama Clan are a close-knit group of "brawn over brains" types of individuals, generally lacking in terms of wit, but more than making up for it in their utterly brute strength. Clan Ideology "No matter how the wind howls the mountain cannot bow to it" The Fujiyama clan believes in strength and consistency. They value strong individuals, both those strong in mind and those in body. This makes the clan diverse and somewhat accepting of everyone as long as they have something to contribute with. It is rare a lazy or unproductive member is found in the fujiyama clan, seeing as everyone is encouraged to be the best in their respective fields. The clan is a close knitted group and view every worthy member as a family. However they are known for being very extreme in everything they do, so if any member who has married into the clan or has been adopted shows any sign of deviating from the clan's ideals the rest are likely to give the member the cold shoulder. The clan is not known for their wit, while it has produced extremely intelligent members, the clan is mostly known for their size and strength. Because of this the clan mostly serves as shinobi or in trades such as smithing, muscle for hire or carpenters. It is not unlikely for all clan members to have some ability in such trades - even those who are shinobi - since it is not unlikely for the younger members to help out with whatever they are able to. The clans love for consistency has led them to be fierce followers of the village and its system. Clan Hierarchy The leadership of the clan falls to the strongest clan member regardless of their family status, gender and beliefs. The clan values strength above all else, but so far there has only been one member without Fujiyama blood in their veins at the head. Any member may challenge the current leader to a battle for leadership and to prove themselves as the strongest. Members who want to challenge the current leader, but lacks physical strength -they might be super intelligent- can ask a family member to fight for them, as long as they have gained approval from two elders or the majority of the clan members. Children are the lowest in the clan and should always listen to anyone older than them, but as soon as they reach the age of 16 they are considered adults and will be treated as such. Elders are not necessarily at the top and they lose status as they age and lose their power. They mostly end up as storytellers, babysitters and mentors. Clan History The clan started out as nomads, taking work wherever they went, but never stayed anywhere for more than a year. They travelled, constantly in the pursuit of knowledge and they continued like this for years, before Fujiyama Juuga decided they needed to settle down. Fujiyama Juuga was the first member without Fujiyama blood in their veins and had married Yama. Juuga had earned her place at the head of the clan by being a strong fighter and she excelled at ninjutsu. She liked the idea of a village and had the clan settle down in Kumogakure. The clan members with trades opened shops and the ones who had done mercenary work started to look towards the shinobi force for work. A couple of generations down the line the second shinobi war started and the clan happily lend their warriors to aid the village. Many sought to prove themselves among the strongest in the clan and in the village. The clan continued to provide able fighters for the wars, but after the third war, the clan had been reduced to young members who had not yet reached the age for sixteen, women and an elder. Slowly they started to rebuild, once again the iron will of the clan and their inability to rest on their laurels prevailed and the generation which reached sixteen a few years later had their eyes set on high places. When the Kumo-Shimo conflict broke out the clan was at the Raikages back and bared their teeth at the Shimo. However fewer members were in the field due to the population of the clan was still under recovery from the wars. When the plague hit Kumogakure the clan couldn't do much, it wasn't something they could fight and they simply took what precautions they could. Despite their efforts, the plague claimed several members, including the head of the clan. The clan head position was claimed by Yao, but he only held the position for a years before Kasuma challenged him for it. Successfully killing Yao in battle he claimed the spot. After Kasuma's take over the clan has been more focused on aiding the military forces of the village. Clan Traits Towering Beasts The Fujiyama people are all known for their tall forms, easily reaching around 6 feet or higher. The clan is renowned for their strength, which seems to come easier to the fujiyama people. They have a larger chakra pool but tend to have very little control of their chakra, which makes ninjutsu particular hard for them. They tend to have an affinity for the more physical aspects of the shinobi arts. It is just as common to find the fujiyama in other occupations which require physical strength. Their skin colour is darker than most, which also sets them apart from the rest. __FORCETOC__ Category:Clans Category:Kumogakure Clans Category:Kaminari no Kuni